The technical field of this invention relates to artificial tissue constructs and method of creating such constructs.
Extremity injuries arising from battlefield trauma, which have become more prevalent in the past few years, have resulted in an amputation rate of approximately 29 percent. In addition to battlefield trauma, accidents caused by automobile collisions, falls, operation of machinery and heavy loading, also damage or break bones and can injure connective and interstitial tissues. Large limb amputation, as well as loss of fingers and toes leads to a significant impact on the standard of life for the patient. Finger amputations are particularly disabling due to the highly functional nature of the human hand and the day-to-day dependence on that functionality.
Conventional approaches to restore function to these patients have included whole hand transplants, prosthetics, as well as toe-to-finger and finger-to-thumb replantation. These techniques aim to restore hand function, and functional prehension by the restoration of an opposable digit, which is key to the patient's recovery. Unfortunately, these approaches have resulted in sub-optimal outcomes and limited functional restoration.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative methods of replacing or repairing missing and damaged digits and limbs.